


The Reunion

by MissMason123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And I mean really squint, Angst, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Season 2, Rebel!Matt, Reunion, Reunions, Shatt only if you squint, This one's super angsty, What happened to Shiro, i think, oo boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMason123/pseuds/MissMason123
Summary: " “Who are you? What are you doing here?” Came a sudden voice. The black paladin’s eyes widened, even as the last of the shocks left his body. He knew that voice… It had felt like so long since he’d heard it."





	The Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this artwork by Viiperfish on Tumblr, and it gave me an idea. A super angsty idea. You can check that post right here: https://viiperfish.tumblr.com/post/162360697049/double-gasp-season-3s-looking-great
> 
> Enjoy, and leave us a comment if you liked it!

_We did it… We defeated Zarkon…_

When Shiro woke up, his head was pounding. He sat up from the floor, resting heavily on his elbows. _Wait, the floor?_ He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. “I must’ve fallen off my chair…” He murmured, looking around him. 

A spike of anxiety shot through him once he registered the unfamiliar surroundings. This wasn’t the cockpit of the black lion. There wasn’t the comforting purple glow of the display. There wasn’t the babble of the other paladins through the comms system. 

Shiro was in a room with no windows, the only light coming through was from beneath the door. He groggily clambered to his feet, having to hold onto the wall for support.

“Where am I?” 

He made his way over to the door, trying to see if it would open. When the handle turned in his hand, he almost jumped back in surprise. Surely if he’d been captured, it wouldn’t have opened?

The pale light was magnified by tenfold as the door opened seemingly by itself. Shielding his eyes from the sudden intenseness of it, Shiro stepped out of the room.

Now he wasn’t an idiot. He was expecting an attack or ambush of some kind. That was the kind of situation he believed himself to be in. What he wasn’t expecting was a sudden shock of electricity in the small of his back where the paladin armour didn’t quite cover. 

He collapsed to his knees, breaths coming in sharp heavy pants. 

“Who are you? What are you doing here?” Came a sudden voice. 

The black paladin’s eyes widened, even as the last of the shocks left his body. He knew that voice… It had felt like so long since he’d heard it.

“I asked you a question, now unless you want another 100 volts coursing through your body,” the same weapon he presumed to have attacked him before pressed into his back. “You’ll answer me.” 

Shiro was stunned into silence. This was… It couldn’t be. He raised his hands in surrender, twisting around as much as physically possible in his current position. “Matt… It’s me… Shiro…” 

XxXxXxX

Matt was on patrol duty; it wasn’t a particularly enjoyable job but someone had to do it. It was essential for the rebels to make sure they weren’t discovered.

A loud crash to his right perked his ears up. “What the hell was that?” He set off in a fast jog, careful not to accidently trip up on the oversized cattle prod the other rebels had given him as a weapon. 

A mysterious figure in black and white stumbled out of one of the storage rooms, blocking his eyes as he did so. This was his chance. Matt leapt forward, thrusting the staff sharply in front of him, hitting his target squarely in his back.

The figure fell to the floor, surprisingly still conscious from the attack. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” He asked, pulling the staff away as he did. He saw the person in front of him stiffen, but they remained silent.

“I asked you a question, now unless you want another 100 volts coursing through your body,” he pushed the weapon onto his back again, but didn’t activate it. “You’ll answer me."

He watched as they began to turn around, his hands already moving to the switch that turned the voltage up when their voice froze them in horror. “Matt… It’s me… Shiro…”

_No… It’s not possible…_ Matt was frozen in place, the staff slipping with a clatter onto the floor from his lifeless hands. “No.” He denied, taking a shaky step back.

At the sound of the weapon falling to the floor, Shiro dared to stand and turn fully towards the other man. “Yes,” he quickly pulled the helmet off his head, revealing his face in clearer detail. “It’s me, Matt.”

Matt would be lying if he said he couldn’t recognise his best friend as soon as he’d spoken. It was just so sudden, given the fact they’d been separated for so long even during their time as prisoners of the Galra empire.

“Sh-Shiro…?” He stammered out, eyes sweeping over the shock of white hair; the jagged edges of his scar. He saw relief flood the other man’s face at the recognition.

But before the black paladin had the chance to speak again, Matt had already acted.

Shiro had watched his friend slowly begin to recognise him. He was going to speak, say how it was great to finally see him again when he felt the sole of the other’s boot hit him in the chest.

He hit the floor, groaning as his head collided harshly with it. His helmet flew out of his hands and skittered somewhere off to the side.

Matt stood over him, once again brandishing his staff. “How dare you,” he hissed, jabbing him harshly on his chest and sending a bolt of electricity through. Luckily for Shiro, the chest plate protected him from the most of it.

“How dare you show up here, after what you did to me.”

“Matt, I had-”

“You had no choice? Is that what you were going to say?”

The pair of them didn’t speak for at least a minute. The only sound to be heard was that of their laboured breathing.

“First you injure me, which I can understand and have gotten over. But to leave me with them, whilst you yourself leave? You don’t know what it’s been like without you Shiro,” Matt sniffed slightly, tears of anger beginning to form in his eyes. “Ever since that day when you were taken from me, the day you became ‘Champion’. Leaving me on my own to fend for myself. The other prisoners took no pity on me, and the sentries and guards were no better.”

“I was treated like the scum they thought I was. After you escaped, they deemed the human race to be fragile, and weak. I was forced to work as a slave for them, not as a gladiator in the arena. That was the worst part about this whole thing. The fact I was treated as an object, and not a person.”

The tears began to freely roll down his face as he spoke, and he angrily swiped at them with the back of his free hand.

Shiro was once again speechless. He had no idea…But then again, how could he? How long had it been since he’d escaped with the help of Ulaz, and helped reform Voltron? How long was it before Matt was rescued?

“Matt… I wanted to take you with me… But there was no time…” The glare he was sent didn’t deter him from carrying on. “There was a Galra who helped me escape, his name was Ulaz. He rescued me from more of the druid’s experiments, but doing so almost cost our lives.”

“So? You could’ve come back for me and my father after you’d escaped. But you didn’t. You left us to rot with the rest of the prisoners the Galra had taken.”

“Who was I supposed to turn to? When I crashed back to Earth, the Garrison wanted to take me in and experiment on me again. They were going to be no help.”

That seemed to sober Matt from his anger. “The Garrison did that to you?” Shiro nodded.

He began to sit up, pushing the staff away from his chest. “The only reason I’m here today is because of Voltron. These cadets from the Garrison saved me, and we ended up finding the blue lion in the desert which catapulted us into this mess again.”

Matt leaned heavily on his staff, digesting all the information his best friend had just given him. It was a lot to take in.

“Matt?”

He glanced down at Shiro, who was looking up at him with an expectant look on his face. He extended his hand, offering to help the other man off the floor. “C’mon Shiro.” He said softly, small smile crossing his face. 

XxXxXxX

_“Shiro…?”_

_“He’s gone…”_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I can't help it.
> 
> Shatt = Angst


End file.
